


Office Family

by QuixoticKitsune



Series: HQ/PP [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Enforcer Hinata, Enforcer Kageyama, F/M, Flashback, Fluff & Angst, Inspector Yachi, how do you write children, sometimes the best families in dystopian futures are the ones you make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticKitsune/pseuds/QuixoticKitsune
Summary: The officer turned slowly, and gave a tired sigh when he saw the child’s tears. “You’re not here for what you’ve done, you’re here for what you have the potential to do. Sybil has deemed you a lost cause: no therapy or rehabilitation can fix you and your Crime Coefficient. You may not be dangerous now, but when you grow up, you’ll be a threat to society. Luckily, we caught it early.”It didn’t take him long to figure out that when the officer said ‘we’, Hinata himself was not included. Would never be included, for that matter.In which pasts are remembered, volleyball is played, and a family (of sorts) is made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this was a bit delayed, I wasn't expecting to be as busy as I was over vacation. This piece is set before "Social Drinking", and starts to flesh out some of the main cast, Kageyama and Hinata, by exploring a bit of their past, as well as their familial relationship with Yachi. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The clacking of keyboards and whirring of computer fans filled the air with white noise as Hinata stared at his screen. He had looked through the same files for at least the fifth time within the hour. There were so few leads! He felt as if he were a dog, running around chasing his tail and getting absolutely nowhere. He let out a frustrated groan as he razzed up his hair, then thunked his head onto his desk.

His desk neighbor let out a derisive snort. “It’s tough on all of us. Stop acting so childishly.”

Hinata huffed as he turned his head to face Kageyama. He had his normal, nearly emotionless scary face on, but Hinata could see the frown tugging at his lips, the slight furrowing of his brow: Kageyama was just as frustrated as him about the case. Hinata knew they both felt the same, but he couldn’t help but be ruffled by Kageyma’s comment.

“How would you know? We never got to be children,” he mumbled.

Kageyama’s shoulders sagged with his sigh. “No, we never got to be children, but we’re adults now, and we have a job to do.” Kageyama straightened up, and started to type once more.

Hinata fumed for a while, his emotions building, until he stood up and slammed his palms atop his desk. “How can you be so cold? I’ve always known you were a robot, but you can’t tell me you feel nothing!”

Kageyama growled, his fierce eyes meeting Hinata’s. “You want to know how I feel? Fine. I’m angry. I’m angry that you still call me a robot. I’m angry that the case isn’t going anywhere. I’m angry at my parents for abandoning me, and Sybil for deeming me a threat to society. I’m angry I never got to be a kid, and that I won’t get to be an adult. I’m angry that all I’ll ever be seen as is a _dog_.”

“Yeah? Well me too! But you know what’s worse? I’m angry that I _knew_ my parents. Knowing that they loved me, that I was taken from them, is so much worse, so much worse. I feel guilty that I wished I didn’t know them. Damn you Sybil!”

The two stood huffing, still glaring at each other, the anger in their eyes for an untouchable enemy.

“Volleyball?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama responded: “Volleyball.”

***

“Go on, kid, in you go.” The correctional officer nudged the child into the room. The white walls were clinically cold, and the two standard issue beds and desks added little warmth to the small room. This was his cell for the foreseeable future in all but name. A boy with jet black hair sat on his bed with a magazine in his hands, and silently looked on as the officer unlocked his new roommate’s bonds. The small, orange headed child simply looked blankly at his feet as he rubbed at his wrists, the officer standing up from his crouch and leaving. Just as the officer was crossing the threshold, the child whipped around, his face raw with emotion as he asked the question that had been eating him up, ever since he was taken away from his family; “What did I do wrong? What did I do?”

The officer turned slowly, and gave a tired sigh when he saw the child’s tears. “You’re not here for what you’ve done, you’re here for what you have the potential to do. Sybil has deemed you a lost cause: no therapy or rehabilitation can fix you and your Crime Coefficient. You may not be dangerous now, but when you grow up, you’ll be a threat to society. Luckily, we caught it early.” The officer then turned around, and the modern glass door slid shut behind him, the lock clicking quietly into place.

It didn’t take him long to figure out that when the officer said ‘we’, Hinata himself was not included. Would never be included, for that matter.

He wiped angrily at his eyes, roughly rubbing away the fresh wave of tears. A flap of paper startled him, and Hinata hastily raised his gaze from the fallen magazine on the floor to the other boy in the room. The boy paid no mind to the magazine that had slipped off his bed, and kept staring at Hinata. His black hair was neatly trimmed, and if his height was anything to go by, he must have been a few years older than Hinata himself. His face was emotionally blank, and his unwavering stare was extremely unnerving. Having had enough, Hinata asked sharply, “What are you looking at?”

The boy tilted his head, and answered as if it was obvious: “You.”

“Do you have a problem, Mr. Robot?”

The boy’s eyebrows wrinkled, the first sign of emotion Hinata spotted on his blank face. “I’ve never seen someone so young here. And I’m not a robot.”

Hinata puffed up his chest, his tiny hands planted on his hips as he proudly said, “I’m five years old!” One finger pointed squarely between the eyes of the other boy. “And you _are_ a robot, no human could have such a scary face!”

The black haired boy now clearly had a displeased look on his face as he slid from his bed and stood in front of Hinata, whom he was easily a head taller than. “For your information, _shorty_ , I am also five, and most certainly am not a robot.”

Hinata threw his hands into the air. “How are you five? You’re already the size of a horse!”

“What’s a ‘horse?’” he asked perplexedly.

Hinata’s arms swung wildly around as he gesticulated. “You know, the really big animals that have the hooves and long hair and you can ride on? The ones that go _neigh, neigh!_ ” Hinata narrowed his eyes as the blank look remained on the boy’s face. “How do you not know what a horse is? Are you stupid? Lots of picture books have horses. Didn’t your parents ever read you books with horses in them?”

“I don’t have parents.” The boy stated such an outlandish thing with that blank face of his, as if he was stating a fact.

“You can’t not have parents”

“But I don’t.”

“No, you do,” Hinata said firmly. “They’re the people who raised you.”

The boy’s eyebrows scrunched up as he looked into the distance. “The social workers here aren’t my parents. They repeatedly told me that.” His gaze shifted back to Hinata’s eyes. “What are parents?”

Hinata cleared his throat. “W-well,” his voice quivered, “parents means a father and a mother. A father is big and strong and fights off the monsters that hide underneath your bed, and goes to work before you wake up, but is always there before you go to sleep. And, a mother,” Hinata choked down a hiccup. “A mother is kind, and sweet, and she fixes what hurts, and she makes food, and hugs you, and-and-”

The boy watched on as Hinata cried into his tiny fists. Looking around, he spied the magazine he hadn’t finished reading yet. He picked it up and asked, “Do you like volleyball?”

“What’s that?” Hinata asked in a warbley voice, welcoming the distraction.

“It’s a sport, played with a ball and a net, and I think it’s really cool, especially the setter, they’re so cool,” he said, handing over the magazine.

Hinata wiped away the last of his tears, taking a better look at the pictures, showing people hovering mid-air hitting a ball above a net. “Looks cool.”

A small smile spread on the boy’s face. “Yeah, it’s really cool.” He looked to the floor as his smile fell. “But none of the other children want to play with me.”

“I’ll play with you.”

His eyes lit up. “You would?”

Hinata nodded. “Sure….” Hinata paused. It only now occurred to him, but he never had asked, “What’s your name?”

“Kageyama Tobio, and you?”

“Hinata Shouyou.”

***

Yachi sighed as she walked down the hall to her office, coffee pot in hand. When she had left to refill the pot, she hadn’t expected to take so long. Swinging open the door, she called out. “Sorry I took so long, but I return with caffeine! I-“

Glancing about the room, Yachi realized that no one was there. She set the coffee pot on its warmer, then left the office. It didn’t take much thought for Yachi to know exactly where the two Enforcers had gone. She snagged a few towels and water bottles along her way to her destination.

She waved her ID watch, and the door opened, revealing the outdoor area allotted to Enforcers. The rather large rectangular space was walled by the building on all sides, making it feel more like a concrete box than an escape. Yachi’s eyes immediately found the two poles and net that had quickly become an all too familiar sight. At the moment, Kageyama and Hinata were panting and sweating profusely. It wasn’t odd to find them throwing their all into this sport that everyone in the Bureau seemed to play, but the fact that they were still in their collared shirts with loosened ties brought a frown to Yachi’s face.

She sighed heavily as she propped a hand on her hip. “What am I supposed to do with you two?” she asked herself softly, a touch of a smile to her lips. She laid a towel on Hinata’s sprawled form and set a water bottle by his hand, then moved on. Kageyama sat leaning on his folded knees. Crouching herself, Yachi set the other bottle down, and gently rubbed the towel over his damp hair a few times. Sitting back, she glanced between the two of them and asked, “Now, what started this impromptu match?”

“The case. There’s no leads!” Hinata said harshly as he sat up to take a drink, Kageyama nodding beneath his towel.

Yachi’s mouth twitched. “Well, then, you’ll be happy to hear that I got a text from Kenma. It seems the trace evidence found at the scene led him to a very specific warehouse. So, once you two straighten up, we’ll head there-“

“Road trip!!” Hinata literally launched into the air in his excitement.

Yachi was startled, but laughed softly. Her boys, as she referred to them in her mind, were a handful, but she wouldn’t want it any other way.

Kageyama watched Yachi in silence as Hinata bounced around. She stood up, and wiped off the imaginary dust from her business skirt as she told Hinata to settle down with a smile. When he asked if they could get lunch while they were out, her affirmative did nothing but set him off howling again. Kageyama’s eyes never left Yachi, drinking in the sight of her laughing heartily at what an idiot Hinata was being.

Without thinking, he stood and said, “Let’s go, mom.”

It wasn’t until he had finished straightening his tie and draping the towel around his shoulders that he noticed the silence. When he glanced up, Hinata’s jaw was on the ground, and Yachi was blushing. He blinked a few times, and ran what was said back through his mind, then flushed to the tips of his ears.

“I mean, you have a very caring, mother-like nature and-”

“I’d much prefer to be a sister.”

Kageyama’s babbling tumbled into incoherent gibberish until Hinata smacked him on his back. “Idiot, she’s too young for you to call her ‘mom’!” Hinata turned, and smiled brightly at Yachi. “Can we go, Onee-chan?”

Yachi beamed. “Of course!”

As they walked towards the entrance to the building, Kageyama remained frozen to the spot. What did he do to deserve them? Wasn’t he bad? Didn’t Sybil discard him at the beginning of his life? Didn’t his mother do the same? Didn’t-

“Hey dumbass, Onee-chan is waiting on you and your scary face!”

Kageyama couldn’t stop his smile from spreading ear to ear. He ignored Hinata and his claims that his face got scarier, and instead followed his Onee-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> It's always amusing how a sentence of plot in my head ("Kageyama accidentally calls Yachi mom, she laughs and tells him to call her sis.") turns into so much more. For those of you who've watched PP, yes, Kageyama and Hinata have a similar backstory as Kagari Shusei.
> 
> Reviews and kudos are always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
